Segundo Año
by Sumine-chan
Summary: El primer año había logrado que Snape decidiera que la compañía de Potter no le agradaba. Este segundo año solo ayudaba a consolidar sus ideas. Weasly y Granger no eran ejemplos a seguir para Potter. SevMione
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Nope, no es mío. Ya saben, escribo por amor al arte xD

**Título: **Segundo Año

**Summary: **El primer año Potter había logrado que Severus Snape decidiera que la compañía del hijo de Lily no era adecuada. Este segundo año sol ayudaba a consolidar su opinión negativa en cuanto a la Leona y el joven Weasly.

* * *

**Primer encuentro.**

Sencillamente asombroso. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban de clases? 1 semana quizá y Potter ya se las había arreglado para meterse en líos, no una si no dos veces.

La primera vez llegó volando en una Ford Anglia junto con el más joven de los Weasly, al menos de género masculino. Increíble los líos en los que se podía meter. Talvez debería decirle a Dumbledore que le permitiera quedarse con Potter durante las vacaciones. Eso no funcionaría por supuesto, tenía que estar en casa de sus tíos. Lily se había encargado de eso también.

Pero esta vez el trío estaba completo. El daño, considerablemente mayor.

La cámara de los secretos.

Probablemente se tendría que acostumbrar al hecho de que Potter se metería en problemas todos y cada uno de los años que asistiera al colegio. Esto significaba más problemas para él, pero estaba dispuesto a aceptarlos. Haber perdido a Lily era un falla inaceptable. No perdería a Potter también.

" La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta. Enemigos del heredero...cuidado"

Escrito con sangre en la pared. La señora Norris colgando petrificada. Y Argus con un ataque. Dumbledore mandó a todos los alumnos a sus dormitorios excepto a ellos tres. Argus seguía diciendo que Potter tenía la culpa. Debía intervenir.

-Si me permite, director. Quizá Potter y sus amigos estaban en el lugar indebido en el momento indebido- los tres aludidos le miraron con extrañeza. Potter y Weasly se miraron entre ellos. Por supuesto la arrogancia de Potter no le permitiría aceptar que le quería ayudar. Bien, pues que sea como quiera. James siempre fue igual. La leona fue la única que sencillamente levantó una ceja inquisitivamente. Le creía. Ingenuamente. - Sin embargo, las circunstancias son sospechosas.- comenzó a caminar hacia ellos mientras observaba cómo el semblante de Potter cambiaba nuevamente.- yo no recuerdo haber visto a Potter en la cena.

-Yo tengo la culpa de eso, Severus- Lockhart intervino. Aparentemente para lo único que era bueno, aparte de fanfarronear, era para cubrir a Potter. -Harry me estaba ayudando a contestar cartas de mis fans.- Enserio, Severus a veces se cuestionaba la sanidad de Dumbledore al haber contratado como profesor de artes obscuras a alguien tan inútil como ese impostor. No necesitaba la oclumancia para saber que 90% de lo que salía de su boca eran mentiras. Para su desgracia, esta vez no entraba en esa categoría.

-Por eso Ron y yo lo fuimos a buscar, profesor- una voz femenina a su espalda le llamó. Ah, la leona. Por un momento olvidaba que estaba ahí. Granger si no se equivocaba. - lo acabábamos de encontrar cuando dijo...- y dudó. Pésimo momento para voltear a ver a Potter. La señorita Granger aparentemente tenía problemas mintiendo. Era obvio que no sabía si debía continuar o no, pero que no iba a mentir. La presionaría un poco.

-¿Si, señorita Granger?- pudo ver la desesperación en sus ojos. La Leona se sentía acorralada. Potter salió al rescate.

- Cuando dije que no tenía hambre.- terminó Potter después de lo que a Severus le pareció una eternidad. Merlín, estos jóvenes enserio no sabían mentir. - Íbamos a la sala común cuando hallamos a la gata. - Potter le miró convencido de que le creería. Los ojos de Lily brillaban.

Severus se dió la media vuelta para ver a Dumbledore. Mentían, y ellos lo sabían. La oclumancia ni siquiera era necesaria. Dumbledore sencillamente hizo un gesto de impotencia. En lo que a Severus respetaba, Potter terminaría creciendo rebelde como su padre si no se le controlaba. Dumbledore no ayudaba en ello.

-Inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, Severus.- declaró el director del colegio. Severus sencillamente volteó los ojos e hizo un gesto de derrota. No iría en contra de Dumbledore. Por esta vez, Potter y su grupo seguirían libres pata meterse en otros problemas.

A él lo arrastrarían a sus problemas inevitablemente, por supuesto.

* * *

Espero que les guste el primer cap =) nos leemos!


	2. La bludger loca y el club de duelos

**Nota: **Waaaa voy a empezar a subir de dos episodios capítulo porque quiero que esto avance más rápido xD

* * *

**La Bludger Loca**

Primer juego de Quidditch del año y los de Gryffindor iban perdiendo 90-30 con su casa. James no se lo hubiera perdonado a Harry si viviera.

Y luego una Bludger loca trataba de aplastarlo. "Imposible" pensó Severus mientras seguía a Harry con la mirada y observaba la Bludger acercarse más a él. Tenía que hacer algo, pero ¿Qué?

En ese momento, el hijo de Malfoy decidió estamparse con el suelo en lo que parecía una forma muy dolorosa de aterrizaje. Lucíus Malfoy, sentado a su lado, observaba con repugnancia el error de su hijo. Harry seguía huyendo de la Bludger.

En un instante la Bludger le rompió el brazo, en el siguiente Harry atrapó la snitch. Por suerte todo había terminado, pero la Bludger no parecía pensar lo mismo. Siguío atacando a Harry y antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, la Leona había hecho la Bludger volar en pequeños pedacitos. Un poco demasiado fuerte para una joven de 13. Habría que tener cuidado de no hacerla enfadar en un futuro. Había algo en la forma de ser de esa niña, demasiada pasión en todo lo que hacía. Algún día eso la metería en problemas.

Para rematar las cosas, el profesor Lockhart decidió que arreglar el brazo de Harry significaba quitarle los huesos. Interesante interpretación. Ahora le odiaba un poco más.

Lily estaría de acuerdo con él.

* * *

**Club de duelos**

Impartir una clase de duelo con el profesor Lockhart era lo último que se le antojaba a Snape en su hora libre. Pero tampoco podía negarse. Dumbledore lo había pedido.

-¡Expelliarmus!- Lockhart salió volando al otro lado del salón entre los gritos de asombro y preocupación de los estudiantes. Bastante fácil. Aburrido. Una pérdida de tiempo. Mejor que los estudiantes lo hagan. La leona parecía preocupada por su profesor de artes obscuras. Un sentimiento de repulsión se revolvió en su estómago. ¿Por qué se preocupaba por una persona tan poco digna como ese embustero? La creía un poco más inteligente. En realidad la, la leona era tremendamente inteligente, no que él lo fuera a admitir en voz alta. Le intrigaba su habilidad ahora que sabía que era hija de muggles. Lily tampoco era sangre limpia y también había sido tremendamente inteligente, pero la leona tenía habilidad natural para la magia. Lily también se había fijado en un hombre que no valía la pena. En ese tipo de cosas Severus jamás entendería a las mujeres. Ah, el profesor Lockhart por fín había podido levantarse.

-Quizá, sería mejor enseñarles a los alumnos a defenderse primero, profesor.- no tenía intención alguna de seguir con ese juego de niños.

-Que espléndida idea, profesor Snape- Lockhart sedió la vuelta y caminó algo aturdido.- Necesitamos voluntarios. ¡Harry, Ron!-

La varita de Ron significaba problemas. Había que detenerlo. - la varita de Weasly causa devastación con el hechizo más simple. Estaríamos mandando a Potter a la enfermería en una caja de cerillos.- Con eso, Potter quedaba libre de accidentes extraños. No por eso, se la dejaría simple. -¿Me permite sugerir a alguien de mi propia casa? ¿Malfoy, quizá?- Sería, a lo mínimo, interesante.

Un par de hechizos y luego Malfoy había lanzado una serpiente. Lockhart, inevitablemente, tenía que meter mano y hacerla enojar.

Entonces sucedió: Potter hablaba Pársel.

Voldemort hablaba Pársel.

Que el hijo de Lily lo hiciera, le causaba un dolor interior que no comprendía. Voldemort había marcado al hijo de Lily en más de una forma.

* * *

Nos vemos!


	3. Ingredientes y Prioridades

**Los Ingredientes Desaparecidos**

Alguien estaba robando de su bóveda de pociones. Pequeñas cantidades a la vez. Cualquier otra persona no lo hubiera notado, pero Severus Snape no era cualquier persona.

Hubiera podido usar la oclumancia o una posión para sacarles la verdad a sus alumnos y así averiguar quién era el perpetuados de tan barbárico acto, pero no era necesario. Los ingredientes que se robaron eran muy raros y solo pidían ser usados para una cosa: Poción multijugos.

La poción multijugos era extremadamente difícil de manejar para los alumnos debajo de 5 año. Pero los alumnos de los grados superiores no tenían clases en el mismo lugar que los de grados inferiores, así que no podían haber sido ellos. Increíblemente todo apuntaba a los alumnos de clases inferiores.

Solo había una de sus alumnas que podría arreglárselas para lograr la poción. Probablemente sería poco estable, pero seguro que si se lo disponía lo lograba.

La leona. Hermione Granger.

¿Que podría estar tramando el trío esta vez? Cualquier cosa que incluyera a esos tres, no podía ser nada bueno. Esperaría a escuchar algo, sin duda no tardaría en enterarse.

* * *

**Las prioridades de Snape**

No estaba exactamente preocupado. No, esa no era la palabra para describir cómo se sentía. Era sencillamente que le molestaba que hubieran petrificado la única alumna de segundo capaz de hacer sus pociones de forma correcta. Eso era todo.

Potter y Weasly estarían un poco más que perdidos sin ella, seguramente. Ahora que el ministerio había decidido llevarse a Dumbledore y a Hagrid era turno de hacer algo para el profesor Snape.

Llevarle más fertilizante a la profesora Sprout para que las mandrágoras crecieran más rápido, parecía el curso de acción correcto. Lidearía con la cámara de los secretos una vez que las mandrágoras crecieran. No que le preocupara la chica petrificada...Ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba quién más estaba petrificado. Demasiada atención para la Leona últimamente, pero siempre estaba al lado de Potter así que eso era inevitable. Los amigos, a su parecer, eran peligrosos. De no ser por "amigos" Lily no estaría muerta. Muchos pensamientos inútiles el día de hoy. Se tenía que concentrar en los problemas actuales.

Quizá le dejara la cámara a Lockhart. No que el fraude andando pudiera hacer algo, pero ver la cara que pondría cuando se lo dijeran valía la pena.

Se cobraría los huesos perdidos del brazo de Harry. Lily se lo agradecería.

* * *

Siempre me pregunté por qué Snape ya no hizo nada después de todo el meollo de la cámara. Probablemente estaba atendiendo las mandrágoras para despetrificar a la pequeña Mione...probablemente xD

Sï Snape ya se fija un poco más en Mione no de manera amorosa por supuesto, después de todo Mione solo tiene 13 años, pero sin darse cuenta empieza a pensar en Lily y ella al mismo tiempo... muajaja ya le tengo un poco de "mi imagionación de SevMione" para el año 3 así que no puedo esperar a llegar jajaja =D


	4. El banquete

**Nota:  
**Ah, este es el último de este año, lamento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, pero no tengo Beta y no me gusta publicar sin uno u.u sin embargo me pareció que no era justo que dejara de publicar por eso, así que para redimirme les dejo este y el inicio del tercer año =)

Gracias a los que siguen leyendo!

* * *

**El banquete**

El último banquete que tuvieron en el colegio de Hogwarts ese año, estuvo lleno de sorpresas. El joven Potter nuevamente se las había arreglado para salvar al colegio matando exitosamente al basilisco. El más joven de los Weasly le había ayudado, aparentemente. Sinceramente dudaba de la capacidad de Weasly para servir de algo.

Hagrid había regresado de Azkaban. Dumbledor también se encontraba de regreso de su paseo al ministerio. Lucius ya debería saber que no se puede meter con Dumbledor, pero para algunas cosas Malfoy era terco.

Por supuesto había algo más que había notado.

La leona, Granger, estaba de vuelta. Al menos alguien podría pasar su examen final de pociones con un excelente.

O no.

Dumbledore acababa de decidir que los exámenes serían cancelados. Curioso, Granger fue la única que no pareció animarse. Severus tampoco, por supuesto. Torturar a los alumnos en los exámenes era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. A veces pensaba que la única razón por la que no renunciaba a dar clases era por la satisfacción que le daba reprobar a sus alumnos. Los cerebros de los magos sin talento no merecían pasar su clase. Ahora Dumbledore le quitaba esa pequeña diversión de sus manos. Le reconfortaba la idea de que a Granger también sufriera.

Pero ya verían sus estudiantes, se la cobraría doble el siguiente año.


End file.
